genisu_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Somchai A-Wut/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (Scene takes place in Bangkok, Thailand. Somchai A-Wut seems to be visiting there. He is seen carrying a bag of goods with him.) * Somchai (v/o): "If you wish to know what Muay Thai is, Allow me to tell ya. Muay Thai isn't just your average combat sport, it is a deadly form of martial arts passed down in ancient times when Thailand had warriors and battlefields." (Then we see shots of all the beautiful elements of Bangkok like Buddhist temples and whatnot.) * Somchai (v/o): "OK sure, Thailand is right now in a peaceful state. You can tell just by wandering around that this country has never faced any enemies lately. Despite Muay Thai's reputation, it's actually a celebrated sport in the country." (Tragedie's "Je Reset Ghetto" begins to play in the background. The scene cuts to the Lumpinee Boxing Stadium's building outside before cutting to inside the stadium. Somchai fights his opponent in the ring.) * Somchai (v/o): "The guy you're looking at is the same guy narrating this story. My name is Somchai A-Wut. I was trained in Muay Thai at a young age in my village that isn't too far from Bangkok, which explains how I manage to even get to this freakin' place." (Somchai elbows his opponent, knocking him down. Somchai holds his fists up in triumph.) * Somchai (v/o): "I did mention about the brutality of Muay Thai, right? I was told that because of its nature, I must be careful with it. After all, if the hip hop group Wu Tang got into Muay Thai, you know what they'd be like? Muay Thai practinioners ain't nothing to fuck with." (Tragedie's "Je Reset Ghetto" stops playing. Scene cuts to Somchai's village. Right now, everything's fine. Everybody, including Somchai, are enjoying themselves.) * Somchai (v/o): "As you can tell by now, my village has never been under attack in decades, that is... until..." (A black and purple portal opens up in the center of the village and out emerges a man named Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the 'Mad Alchemist", along with a band of grey-colored, hashashin-themed homunculi. He orders the the homunculi to accompany him in raiding where there's a Buddha statue.) * Edmund: "Bring me the Buddha figurette." (Somchai comes to stop Edmund in his tracks.) * Somchai: "Stop right there!" * Edmund: *turns around and smirks* "Well will you lookie here. Someone wants to play hero. KILL HIM!!!" (Edmund send the homunculi after Somchai A-Wut. Somchai fends them off, only for things to be too late when Edmund captures the Buddha statue and teleports away with it.) * Somchai: "No...NOOOOOOOOO!" (The crowd gathers around in the village over a crisis that just occurred.) * Monk #1: "Today, something abominable has happened! The sacred statue of Buddha has been stolen by an invader and his probably demonic horde!" * Woman: "This is truly an outrage!" (Everybody murmurs.) * Monk #2: "If only someone will retrieve the statue from that evil man, this crisis will be over!" (Everyone murmurs again and then Somchai A-Wut's hand is raised up.) * Somchai: "I can help out!" (One of the monks looks at Somchai.) * Monk #3: "Somchai A-Wut, world renowned Muay Thai master, will you take the honor of bringing back the statue of Buddha?" (Somchai walks to the central ground.) * Somchai: "I will do so. That statue is revered to us and the wicked man who stole it from the village has committed a sacrilege! I will get it back!" * Monk #1: "May Buddha be with you, my son." (Somchai A-Wut walks back to Bangkok looking for a way to find Edmund, only to cross the referee of Edmund's tournament.) * Referee: "Are you looking for the man who took your statue?" * Somchai: "Yes, and I will not let him get a hold of it without a fight!" * Referee: "Well he host this fighting tournament that he's holding up. It's called Brutal Fists. Here's a flyer for the tournament." (Somchai takes the flyer and reads it. Then the camera rotates upward to the sky.) Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Somchai A-Wut walking into the scene.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! Muay Thai champion Somchai A-Wut will now face the Plasma Juggernaut!" (The Plasma Juggernaut arrives at the arena. It roars at Somchai A-Wut and Somchai shows no fear.) * Referee: "This beast is composed of plasmic energy and gold combined into one hulking golem! Will Somchai survive!" * Somchai: "I kniw no fear." Final Boss Cutscene (Somchai A-Wut defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Somchai is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth greets him.) * Edmund: "We meet again." * Somchai: "State your name and tell me why you stole that statue that is sacred to our village!" * Edmund: "My name is Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. I stole that statue from your pathetic little village because it is made of GOLD!" (Edmund shows Somchai the Buddha statue he stole) * Somchai: "And...?" * Edmund: "Making myself a god, of course. I want to take over the world and become god myself, which is why I created this tournament, so I can find the toughest fighters throughout the world. But I do have good news. If you beat me, you can return to your place alive. BUT then there's bad news. I beat you, then I will kill you and take your life source and store it into my homunculi army, like the homunculi I've sent after you the other day in order to distract you from stopping me." * Somchai: "And what does all this have to do with the statue of Buddha?" (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) * Edmund: "Forgive me for not emntioning anything about why I capture your god. I'll use the techniques performed to bring golems to life and use it on the statue so that it will accompany me in my conquest!" * Somchai: "What you are trying to achieve is pure blasphemy mixed with wickedness! You, out of any other person in the world who does evil, are beyond redemption!" *goes to his Muay Thai stance* * Edmund: *sarcastic* "Oh, I'm scared of a little Muay Thai just because it's a deadly combat sport." *ends sarcasm* "BULLSHIT, BOY!!! Time to face the MAD ALCHEMIST!" *maniacal laughter* Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) * Somchai: "Surrender the Buddha statue right now!" * Edmund: "Look, you and the rest of your people are out of touch. Buddha will no longer be god when I'm around." * ???: "Same goes for me." * Edmund: "What the..." (All of a sudden, Edmund turns around and sees an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus show up behind him. Ogoleithus stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) * Ogoleithus: "This is for double crossing me, you wannabe god king bitch!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) * Somchai: "Let me guess, you wish to use the Buddha statue for yourself?" * Ogoleithus: "I don't care about that, but then again, don't think for a minute that you have won. Think again! Kill me and you will have your Buddha thingy back." * Somchai: "Then fine by me! Turns out you are far worse than Edmund." * Ogoleithus: "YOU DAMN RIGHT ABOUT EDMUND GARETH! But then again, you are doomed, my friend." Ending Cutscene (Edmund Gareth is knocked down. Somchai A-Wut walks towards the Buddha statue. Edmund looks at Somchai) * Edmund: "You know what, you're the winner. You already kicked my ass." * Somchai: "You accept defeat?" * Edmund: "I'll teleport you back to you village with the statue since you can't possibly lift that thing on your own. I've realized that I am nothing." (Edmund teleports both Somchai and the Buddha statue out of the golden place. After doing so, Edmund conjures up a handgun out of gold.) * Edmund: "Well, fuck me." (Edmund pulls the trigger and blows his own head off. The scene cuts to the next day at Somchai's village. Somchai A-Wut is celebrated as a hero to his village for he has returned the sacred Buddha statue back to its rightful place.) * Monk: "What an honorable day it is! Somchai has returned the statue of Lord Buddha back into our village! Somchai, you deserve this reward for your bravery in bringing back the sacred artifact from an evil man." (Somchai bows and receives a medallion for his victory. Everyone cheers him on and claps. Camera cuts to behind Somchai and it zooms out to a full body shot of the Buddha statue.) Category:Subpages